


Prey

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Creature Dean Winchester, Cultural Differences, Dark, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gags, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Magic, Naga Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual, Omega Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Predator Dean, Predator/Prey, Prey Castiel, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Dean, Violent Sex, Vore, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean easily moved through the forest, the high of success from his hunt had a pleased grin on his face, as he moved further and further away from the campsite he’d raided.(there is a note at the beginning for those who want to skip the darkest bits and just read smut/whump)





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FIRST! Damn...this is a first time for one of those tags.
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note about MCD** : If you want to skip the MCD stop reading when you get to: _“Shhhhhh.” He hissed softly_. At that point you'll have just gotten pure porn and Cas whump while skipping the MCD.

Dean easily moved through the forest, the high of success from his hunt had a pleased grin on his face, as he moved further and further away from the campsite he’d raided. It wouldn’t do for another Naga to hear or see what he’d caught. Most of the time his hunts ended with him finding an Alpha or Beta human male, nothing near as interesting as an Omega, but he always hoped for a chance to try an Omega.

The scents of them could often be found clinging to an Alpha and, very rarely, to a Beta.

He tightened his hold when the Omega squirmed, starting to wake after he’d been forced to knock it out, as he moved to a nice and sunny clearing far away from where others of his kind often hunted. Dean didn’t have to worry too much about damage, he held nothing precious, and dropped the small Omega down, immediately flinging the useless sheet the Omega had been wrapped in away, until he was taking in the sight of tan skin.

There were bruises on the Omega’s hips and thighs, a prominent bite mark on the Omega’s bonding gland, along with some kind of red ball stuffed in the Omega’s mouth. Around wrists, binding them together, was a bright red gauzy kind of material. He wasn’t sure _why_ the Omega was dressed, or not, in such items but it didn’t matter now that he’d captured his prey.

Dean allowed himself the opportunity to explore his latest prey, hands moving over soft skin and down to the Omega’s ripe cunt. The Omega was bare between his legs, no sign of balls or cock like the Alphas and Betas of his species possessed, with another red object only this time it was inserted in the Omega’s cunt. He frowned at it, reached down and pulled it out. Dean threw the offending object away to take in the view of the Omega’s cunt dripping sweet smelling sick and Alpha release. Dean’s fingers brushed against it, dipping in and pulling out so his long, forked tongue flicked out to taste it.

This truly _was_ a treat.

He had to coil himself up, easily lifting the Omega human as though he weighed nothing, before guiding his prey up. It would be a tight fit despite the slick and slack cunt that still dripped the release of the Alpha who had made the mistake of going off in search of food while leaving the young Omega sleeping. Dean’s two cocks were already unsheathed with his excitement, long and thick and achingly hard, as he easily lifted the Omega and started to guide it down onto his cocks.

It was _very_ tight, hot and wet.

A pity Dean’s kind _couldn’t_ breed with Omega humans or he would be tempted to keep this one purely for sex and breeding. In his arms the Omega jerked, body trembling and muffled sounds escaping as Dean pushed himself deeper and deeper. He could hear cries of pain and fear, could _smell_ it mixing mouthwateringly with the natural sweet scene.

“ _So good_.” His lips parted with his increasing pleasure and his tail coiled tighter the further he pushed in. Briefly Dean registered the scent of blood but he didn’t think anything of it.

The muffled sounds grew and grew, the Omega struggling roughly in his hold, while Dean pushed up and up. He could _feel_ his cocks against the Omega’s flat stomach the further he pushed in until the Omega was completely impaled upon both of his cocks. Each squirm and twist of the Omega’s body had its cunt tightening on him, squeezing perfectly. Dean breathed in the scent and shuddered.

He was pleased he’d gone in a different route for today’s hunt otherwise another Naga might have found the tied up little Omega and he wouldn’t be enjoying a warm, tight little cunt. Dean didn’t doubt the Alpha he’d stolen this Omega from would go in search of his mate. Either another Naga would catch him, a healthy meal, or Dean would later on. It was doubtful the Alpha would leave before he was made a meal.

Dean had to shift himself, his long forest green and gold tail moving into a better position for fucking, as his hands shifted. He didn’t waste a second. Naga strength far outstripped a human’s and the Omega he’d caught had yet to put on any kind of healthy weight. It was almost like fucking a feather considering the lack of weight or strain when Dean moved the Omega’s body so he could roughly fuck the slick cunt his cocks were nestled inside.

The Omega jerked, sobbing louder despite the muffled quality of his tone, while Dean moved faster and faster.

He dearly hoped other Alphas were foolish enough to bring Omegas near his hunting grounds. Dean didn’t want to miss _this_ again. Fucking purely for the pleasure of it instead of in the hopes of breeding as he did with other Nagas. The cunt he was buried inside rhythmically flexed around him, squeezing his cocks, the longer he pounded up into the body in his hold.

It would have been a bit easier to fuck the Omega if he’d transformed to his more human-like form but Dean preferred mating _this_ way and his pleasure seemed more enhanced in this form.

More muffled sounds spilled from the Omega the harder and rougher he fucked, chasing the sweet release tightening in his gut, until Dean slammed the Omega down and came with a sound of enjoyment. His eyes hooded, his cheeks flushed and his mouth dropped open as he panted softly. He had _needed_ this. Dean kept the Omega on him, his softening cocks resting in a sloppy cunt, as he rode the sated feeling of a good fuck.

The Omega squirmed, body clenching on his sensitive cocks with each movement, until Dean pulled him off and pressed the Omega down so he could enjoy the gaping little cunt he’d just used.

Sweet slick, ripe fertility and the soft scent of youth filled his senses as Dean savored the Omega’s scent.

His stomach twisted and rumbled with hunger. It wasn’t the time to admire the first in-season Omega he’d hunted and gotten to try. He had gone out this morning to hunt for _food_ not to play with his food no matter how enjoyable a time he’d had. Dean easily maneuvered the Omega onto its back, yanking off the gauzy material around its wrists and effortlessly snapping the leather along the Omega’s cheek to remove the ridiculous ball in its mouth.

What was the point in _that_?

“Please please please please!” The Omega’s voice wrecked and filled with tears, “Please let me go. Please please please.” Big blue eyes were glassy with tears, cheeks red and mouth trembling as it pleaded with Dean. Dark hair was wild from struggling against him. “My name is Cas. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone about you, I swear!”

Dean’s lips quirked with amusement. It was hard _not_ to be amused when his prey thought he would let them go or that knowing their name might somehow change his mind or his hunger. That wasn’t what a predator did. He cocked his head to the side, scenting how the Omega’s fear ratcheted up, as _Cas_ tried to scramble away. Dean easily held him in place, eyes locking with panicked blue, as he focused on _soothing_ his struggling prey.

It would be _easy_ to kill the Omega, a quick twist and that frail neck would be snapped, but Dean didn’t want to consume dead prey. He preferred them alive, struggling inside of him, as his body slowly started to digest them.

“ _Shhhhh, little prey. Relax…”_

He watched pupils dilate as the Omega swayed _towards_ him with a soft sound. Dean could see the Omega trying to fight against Dean’s intrinsic magic, the way Dean was essentially hypnotizing him, as Dean slowly shifted his own body into his more serpent form. It was far easier to consume prey _this_ way. He kept their eyes locked as his tail moved out, coiling around _Cas_ , and lifting the Omega up towards his head. The once pounding heart had calmed, the ragged breathing softer, as the Omega rested in his coils completely docile and waiting.

It wouldn’t last long.

His magic would start to steadily wear off until the human once again had full control over his body and mind but Dean wasn’t going to draw this out any longer.

“ _Shhhhhh_.” He hissed softly, slowly unhinging his jaw, while moving so he was hovering above Cas’s head. The Omega blinked up at him as Dean’s mouth stretched wider and wider before he moved down. Cas didn’t move, didn’t fight it, even as Dean’s magic withdrew. Dean descended down on Cas, starting to swallow the pliant little Omega head first, while a bird sung from a nearby tree.

His coils shifted to expose more and more of the Omega as he steadily swallowed, first the head and then the shoulders, before he was moving down the Omega’s torso. Already the sweet, delicious taste of _Omega_ filled his mouth. Dean hummed with pleasure at the flavor of _Omega_ as he swallowed more and more, steadily working down the length of the Omega’s body all the while savoring the new taste.

It was easy to feel the moment the Omega became more aware, Dean’s magic fading away completely, when the body he was swallowing started moving. The jerked movements were panicked as were the flailing legs that kicked trying to free himself. Dean continued to swallow every inch of Cas, moving past the plump ass and the sweet cunt, until he’d reached the legs.

Dean’s tail moved as he tilted his head up into the air, Cas’s legs jerking where they were pointed up towards the sky, as he relaxed his throat further and _swallowed_ the last of the Omega. Slowly his inner muscles pulled the Omega through his body and towards his stomach until an impressive bulge was noticeable where the Omega had settled in his belly. Dean shifted his upper body back into the serpent/humanoid form he typically occupied.

A pleased, sated smile tugged at his lips as he moved across warm, soft grass to laze in the sun.

“ _That tasted so good._ ” Dean sighed, “ _Best thing I’ve eaten in awhile._ ”

He could see where the Omega struggled inside of him, pushing against his insides and fighting to live, as his hand moved down to affectionately stroke the healthy bulge the Omega made where he rested within Dean’s belly. Dean felt delightfully full and content. A successful hunt, an enjoyable fuck and a delicious meal he would get to slowly start digesting in the warm sun.

Wind lightly brushed against him while he lay there, still stoking where the Omega struggled for life inside of him. He could distantly hear screaming from within, his hearing superior enough to allow him to hear the sounds no matter how muffled, as his body gradually digested his prey.

It was a perfect day as Dean shifted so he was resting on his belly and his face was pressed against sweet smelling grass. He could still smell the Omega’s scent clinging to the ready rich smelling air, remember how good that little cunt had felt taking both of his cocks and the delicious taste on his tongue when he’d gradually consumed his prey.

Dean remained in the sun as the Omega moved inside of him, fighting against the inevitable, while he dozed on and off. Fucking and consuming such a large meal often led to a nice nap as his hunger was satisfied. Hours later, after the screaming and struggles had stopped, Dean sighed as he shifted up. The Omega had succumbed earlier while Dean’s body digested it but the impressive bulge signaling a decent meal would be obvious for awhile yet.

He moved from the clearing, in no real hurry, back towards more familiar hunting grounds.

There were several other Naga out, hunting or mating, as he moved. Dean let himself pause to watch Benny swallowing a large Alpha alive, the Naga obviously not bothering to calm the human, as screams of terror registered from where the Alpha’s shoulders had already been consumed. He shook his head at the sight of Benny playing with his food before moving deeper and deeper, towards his cave and hidden collection.

It would be awhile yet as he digested his food but there was a pretty female Naga nearby who Dean _knew_ would be going into season any day now. He would stick closer to his home in the hopes of mating and breeding the gorgeous red and black tailed Naga.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I haven't actually written before but the prompt came in and it was a challenge. Basically I flipped a coin because I wasn't sure about writing this but 2/3 coin tosses were in favor so here we are.
> 
> I haven't read vore, honestly I don't know every little thing about it but I made a little attempt at it. I'll try for something lighter (or possibly the next chapter of Raised...) for the next one.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics! Even if you skipped the ending I'd still love to know what you thought of the beginning. 
> 
> *hides*


End file.
